Broken
by childrenofeomund
Summary: She felt the slip of the knife between her ribs. “I always wanted to go like this. . .”


Title: Broken

Summary: She felt the slip of the knife between her ribs. "I always wanted to go like this. . ."

Style: literal fiction

Rating: M

Pairings: ItachixUnnamed

Archive Findings: Naruto, Angst, English, complete, Itachi

Warnings: lemon undertones, violence

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it's property of Masashi Kishimoto

A/N: ***SPOILER!* **Naruto Chapter 401, pg 10, second panel down from left, Madara Uchiha clearly states: ". . .he had killed his own lover, mother, and father. . ." Yes, Itachi had a lover pre-massacre, so I decided to write her death. Dunno her name, so it's not mentioned.

He knocked quietly, almost hoping she wouldn't hear it. There was so much he had wanted that was going to disappear tonight; so much he wanted to say, do, feel. He very nearly scampered from the porch, but the handle turned and he came face to face with her. Her inquisitive eyes softened and she breathed his name.

"Itachi. . ."

He looked into her eyes, those eyes full of love and affection, and hated himself, if for a moment. Everything was being ripped away, his life and body a mere tool for the better cause, and he was repulsed by his inability to say no. He stepped forward, wondering at her acceptance and sanctuary, and she moved, allowing him to enter.

The nest few moments were a flurry of lips and teeth and hands and hearts, sighing and moaning and growling and beating. He pushed her against the suddenly closed door, and ran his hands up her thighs, stroking and caressing her sweet, skin. The hairs on her calves tickled his fingers as he ran his hands along the length of her leg, nibbling on her ear. She arched into him, sighing against his neck as he slipped off the yukata she wore.

"Itachi. . ."

She ran her nails lightly over his chest, still covered by his thin shirt, and pulled it over his head. Her hands caressed every inch she could reach, every place she could feel, and pulled every sound he could make from his mouth. She lifted her legs around him, and grinded leisurely against him, moaning in his ear sweet nothings.

He held her steady, lifted them both off the door, and carried her to the next room. He laid her out on the bed, and drank in every bit of her as he undid his pants. He climbed on top of her, and she pulled the tie from his hair, letting it fall around them like a small curtain. He traced his fingers along the pockmarks on her chest, letting them skim around her breasts, which were spilling off the sides.

"Itachi. . .please. . ."

He groaned at her quietly spoken request, and positioned himself over her, eyes locking with hers. He slid in slowly, but not torturously, and there was no rush as the two moved together. She outlined the lines of his face and chest with her own delicate fingers, and gasped softly when he took one in his own mouth, suckling gently.

There was something wrong, she surmised in the back of her mind, something making him take his time and feel everything he could. It didn't matter, though, because she would give him what he needed. She began panting harder as he thrusted vigorously, eyes squeezing tightly. She lifted her hand.

"Itachi. . .open your eyes. . ."

She shuddered when she saw the pain in the red and black orbs, his desperation breaking her heart, and found herself whispering, not sweet nothings, but a powerful mantra over and over again.

"I'll always be there, I'll always love you, I'll always be there. . ."

She shook violently when she came, eyes closing and heart pounding. She felt nothing but a sweet whiteness, and felt calm as he spilled his seed inside her. She forced open her eyes, and suddenly _knew. _

It was all too real: she felt the slip of the knife between her ribs, felt the blade rip and cut her muscles piece by piece, inch by inch. She gripped him tightly as the pain seared through her, but she didn't cry out.

"I always wanted to go like this, one way or another."

She smiled, and his heart split in two at the sight of her blood staining her teeth.

"I'm sorry. . ." he whispered brokenly, laying his head down on her chest. She looked down on him, and stroked his hair soothingly, while he sobbed quietly.

"This is alright, Itachi. I'm glad to be like this. I forgive you. This won't break you."

She frowned for a moment, staving off the dull throb in her chest to get the words out.

"There is one way to break you, Itachi, and you know what it is. As long as you don't break yourself, I will watch you forever. He looked up, and she gazed lovingly at him before her eyes went blank, body still. As her soul soared into the night, Itachi wept and howled under the moonlit sky. . .


End file.
